Innocent Melodies
by NijoJo
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha is near his school gym he hears a melodious voice singing. He searches for the voice only to see that she dissapeared!What makes it worse is that Sakura is hiding her from him. SasuxSaku InoxShika HinxNaru TenxNej
1. A Voice

**Ohayo everyone! This is my very first fanfic! I was inspired by my brother(except for the fact that he only writes action.)! Please be easy one me and enjoy the story! **

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Legal Mumbo Jumbo Gulumbo: I don't own Naruto, if I did my drawings would mess up all their faces!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV - Lunch - Gym

Sakura Haruno was on the verge of destruction. If she helped Ino Yamanaka pack any more boxes she'd kill her!

_'I'll strangle her...no its too easy... I'll take away all her diet meal replacers and put weight gainging bars in them' _Sakura laughed evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction: Hey I'm Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair and if I really love singing!

Hi, My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm popular, and pretty...unlike big-forhead there. " What did you say INO!" Nothing

Ummm...my...I...Hin- faints" Hinata! You okay?"

I'm TenTen i'm a tomboy and captain of the girls soccer team!

**(A/N If you're confused: **"..."** means someone interrupting while **...** means the person introducing themselves are talking.Hope that helped)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But she couldn't do that.Ino was one of her good friends including Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen. They were good friends. She couldn't help but smile and start singing one of her favorite songs to cheer herself up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV - Lunch - Soccer Field

Sasuke Uchiha practiced enough soccer. His friends Naruto Uzumaki, Neiji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara and Chouji Akimichi also practiced hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intoductions: I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the next heir to the Uchiha company. My parents are always gone and my, brother still sadly lives in the house."Otaku isn't he?"

I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I love ramen, we're actually engaged and we plan to have 20 kids. I love you Ramen. "Eww are you drooling?"

I'm Neiji Hyuuga. I'm just as good as Uchiha, maybe better.But Uchiha just has to have the brains, and 53 fan clubs. "Hn" Shut Up!

sigh How troublesome

If you have a problem with me i'll peel your skin slowly. **(A/N I bet you know who this might be)**

I'm Chouji...wait is that the last chip? Give it to me! "Hey! Chouji! You took MY chip!" crunch crunch

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went off the field, he had to get his sports bag in the gym. Walking towards the gym he heard a voice singing. **(A/N Without the echoe or the instruments)**

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

Dare ni demo  
Botan hitotsu kake chigaete  
Sure chigau hi ga aru ne

Shinjiteta no ni...  
Sunao ni nare nai mama  
Hanarete iku senaka ni  
Koe wo nakushitari--- CRASH!

A loud crash echoed the gym and someone screamed. "Big-Forhead look what you did. Come on help me find the broom."

Sasuke wanted to hear her voice again. He ran into the gym only to find broken galss. _'I need to find her.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what do you think? I know that it was short but I hope it was all to your liking. If there is something you don't like or if you have ideas please share them:D The song I used is Key of Heart by BoA.**

**If you have any questions please ask.Well i have a question. How do you make a second chapter. sigh I'm such a baka! I will update soon and I hope you all enjoy your day (or night)!**


	2. Phychiatry

**Hi people, I give thanks to Sasuke Likes Tomatoes, except I don't really know if that was a good review or a bad one...heh heh. Hey look at this people I updated in less than a day actually more like... 1 hour and 46 minutes. Hahaha**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did my drawings would mess up all their faces and Shino would be all mine!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind (also can be Sasuke's)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV- Near Ichiraku

"Hey Teme? Hello?" said the blonde ramen freak.

_**Hey You! Hellooooooo!**_

_'What do you want'_

_**What you thinking of?**_

_'Nothing , stupid'_

_**You just called yourself stupid. Hahahaha**_

_'Shut Up'_

_**I bet you feel empty, you thinking of that voice?**_

_**I bet you feel-**_

_'Shut Up'_

_**You know I can't Shut up! Teme.Hahahaha**_

Sasuke woke from his stupid argument with his inner mind. Fortunatly he threw the bothersome voice into a closet.

"Hey Sasuke? You okay?" asked Neiji

"Hn"

"Maybe you should see a phychologist."

"No"

Neiji grabbed his friend and dragged him to a nearby place.

"No! Lemme GO!" screamed the crazy Uchiha. **(A/N Not very alpha male-ish)** "Ahhhhh! Its going to be soo horrible!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV- Youthful Phychiatry

"Welcome Youthful children!" **(A/N familiar?)**

"Gai-sensei! People actually came!"

"Lee, our dreams... they've come true."

The happy couple were hugging with a beutiful sunset behind them. **(A/N is that possible when they're indoors?)**

Everybodies sweat drop. Although Sasuke claiming he wasn't crazy started clawing at the door screaming "Lemme out! This is hell! Help ME!" **(A/N again not very manly)**

"So, Sasuke. Your friends say that you're spacing out and not blinking for more than 30 minutes?" asked Gai, coming to his senses.

"Hn"

"I see..." Gai was writing all this vital information down. **(A/N As if it was vital)**

"Hn"

"What do you feel right now? Sad? Angry?"

"I feel like a chunk a brain came out and a rat is eating it."

"So you feel...ummm... ummm...happy?

Everyones sweat drop. Sasuke only rolled his eyes

_**Hey Teme! You better tell them.**_

_'How did you get out?'_

_**Haven't you ever heard of a key? Stupid**_

_'I won't tell them'_

_**Fine, but you're starting to sound stupid.**_

_You called yourself stupid_

_**"..."**_

_**Shut up.**_

Sasuke stared up at the phychatrist.

"I'm going to the washroom" said the ice cube.

"O-okay then"

"Where is it?"

"To your left."

"Is there a window?"

"Umm..yes"

"A lock?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Sasuke calmly walked towards the washroom and closed the door. From outside you could hear loud clanging, someone slipping and a loud "KUSO! Oh Yeah. HAHA!"

Shikamaru slowly opened the door to find no one there. The window was opened and you could hear evil laughter coming from outside.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru following Sasuke. Chouji, Gaara and Naruto also followed. Sadly the poor Neiji had to stay and pay Gai and Lee 1463.37$.

"Hey I think we forgot something." said a troubled Chouji.

"Don't bother. It will just be troublesome." replied Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Neiji. I feel bad for him, but I had to make someone do something. It was all about Sasuke that time. I will update soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**-NijoJo**


	3. Trouble

**Hello Everyone. Thank you for reviewing, they were very helpfull! Give yourself a hand...wait you already have a hand.Hahahaha...heh..heh Yeah you don't have to laugh at that joke. This time I promise this chapter is longer:D Enjoy!**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did my drawings would mess up all their faces and Shino would be all mine! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind (also can be Sasuke's)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV-Gym

"I'm sorry Ino! I didn't mean to break it!"

"Feh! Come on Big-Forhead. We have to get this cleaned before principle Tsunade come!"

Sakura really was sorry. She was pretty clumsy.

"Come on Sakura! While we're cleaning tell me what happened!"

"Well..."

**F**l_a_s**_hb_**a**c**k

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

_Sakura heard something. It sounded like someone was there. 'I bet it's nothing'_

_Dare ni demo  
Botan hitotsu kake chigaete  
Sure chigau hi ga aru ne_

_"Okay this time i sure i heard something..."_

_Shinjiteta no ni...  
Sunao ni nare nai mama  
Hanarete iku senaka ni_

_'Okay I know someone is there! My GAWDS! ' Koe wo nakushitari--- 'I better stop singing, they're gonns make fun of me. I know it!'_

_CRASH!_

_That did it. Ino heard the crash. And Sakura was going to get pummeled by her iron fist. Ino charged at her friend._

_"AHHH! Big-Forhead look what you did. Come on help me find the broom."_

_"Sorry Ino."_

_"Baka."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura laughed innocently at her friend. Usually Ino would whack Sakura on the head but it was a good thing Hinata and TenTen came.Hinata seeing Ino's hand so close to Sakura's head sputtered "Sakura, what did you get on your math test yesterday?" This caught the girls attention.

"It was a 64, isn't that great!" exclaimed Sakura proudly. The girls stared at TenTen.

"Me? Ha. It was a 71!" TenTen started doing a little dance.

"Hey! You guys forgot ME!" Not like anyone cared. They knew Ino gets bad marks, but to be polite they asked."I got a 51! I actually passed!" Their sweat drop.

"Hey Hinata what did you get?"

"I made a lot of mistakes."

"Don't worry Hinata. We know you did good."

"It was... a 98.5..."

"I take it back. We know you did great." Well because Ino got really bored talking about test she interupted.

"You have to buy me lunch for your punishment, okay Sakura?" said the starving blonde. As the headed into the cafeteria Sakura slipped on a banana peel.

**(A/N I wonder how that got there.)**

Fortunatly she was caught before falling onto the floor. **Un**fortunatly how she got caught was very dangerous...so very dangerous. How? She got caught by falling on the lips of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Why so dangerous? Well as it seemed Sasuke has a gang. **(A/N oooooh big trouble!)**

"NOOO! TABOO! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" screamed Naruto. The others keeping their cool, just gasped. **(A/N !)**

Sasuke stared, no wait cross that out, glared at the person who just kissed him. Sakura also glared at him. Why wouldn't she?

"Did you know what you just did, stupid!" said a Neiji.

"Isn't it obvious, Neiji? She fell and accidently kissed him!" cried Ino pointing a finger at the raven haired boy.

Sakura was practically on the verge of tears. Her first kiss was with the guy she most hated. Obviously not remebering how come Sakura hates him, Sasuke just stared at the 15 year old.

**F**l_a_s**_hb_**a**c**k

_Ah yes...spring. The season of love...I think. Sakura was only 5 years old and she sitting in the precious sand box playing with her friends. Then a raven haired boy came._

_"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the next heir to the Uchiha Company." smiled the young boy_

_"Don't you know not to talk to strangers?" said the innocent girl_

_"I just came to do something."_

_"What?"_

_"This..." Sasuke poured sand into her pants and on her hair. He went away laughing. Sakura was crying now._

_"SASUKE UCHIHA! I HATE YOU!" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I still hate you Sasuke Uchiha." said Sakura

"Still?"

"Yah, stupid! You poured sand into my pants!"

"Oh yeah." Sasuke smirked, "Did you have pink underwear that time? I can't remember."

Sakura was so close to losing it.

"Hey, did you ever get the sand out of your hair? It still looks sandy."

Okay, Sakura lost it now. She was punching him endlessly. **(A/N Poor Sasuke, if you just didn't say the last comment)**

Sadly, Sasuke had to go to the Nurse's Office for a bloody nose. Luckily, Sakura wasn't so weak anymore. Yes...good things always happen to girls that don't do anything until 10 years later.

As Sasuke sat on the cold chair, Gaara asked him a question.

"Hey do you like that Haruno girl?

"Hn"

With his question answered he smiled...i think...or maybe its a grimace...heck maybe its a...smirk. Yeah smirk. Sasuke thought about Sakura, yes he thought about her, but he also cared for the beautiful voice.

_**Hey. Who do you like more?**_

_'Did you get out again.'_

_**Nooo, I'm talking through the closet, oooooh!Be afraid! Feh, dummy**_

_'You just called-'_

_**Don't you dare say it**_

_'Why not?'_

_**I'll destroy your porno books.**_

_'You wouldn't!'_

_**I could...hahahaha!**_

_'Shut Up.'_

_**What Ever. Just answer the question. Truthfully or the playboy goes down the drain!**_

_'In truth...I really don't know.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that it was long enough. Yes I know i was harsh to Sasuke, but Sakura was starting to get weak. I doubt that this chapter was funny either. And if you didn't get the 10 year line: Sasuke bullied Sakura when she was 5. She has been sensitive about it for around 10 years, revenge is the only way to save her poor soul... I hope you enjoyed the story:D **

**Next Chapter : Stars **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ Its all about Shikamaru and Ino in the next chapter! **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**

**-NijoJo **


	4. Stars

**Ohayo minna! I wrote this chapter because the chapters before were more about Sasuke or Sakura! Now its time for Shikamaru and Ino! Whoooo! There is a little Naruto and Hinata fluff.**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Legal Stuff: I don't own Naruto, I never will unless I get a million dollars and buy it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal POV-Outside the cafeteria

Ino helped Sakura up from her sitting position. The blonde grabbed her backpack to gets some ramen for the 4 friends. Naruto being a ramen freak ran straight towards her.

"OMIGAWD! You were going to eat this without ME!" screamed the blonde.

"Well yeah. We have nothing to eat and the cafeteria locked the doors!" replied TenTen

"Thats not fair. Hey Ino, give some to this poor guy!"

"Naruto, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? Time of the month?" **(A/N Poor Naruto. Bad time to say that)**

Being Ino's time of the month, she whacked Naruto head. Poor guy she kept whacking him, she even used the iron fist. Ino ran away crying with Sakura and TenTen following. Hinata sat next to the pummeled Naruto.

"Naruto...a-a-are yo-o-u o-oka-y?" said Hinata, wiping his face with a wet face-cloth. **(A/N Where'd she get that?)**

"Hinata...why are girls always so sensitive?" said Naruto. Sure it was discriminating, but Hinata didn't care.

"Well, Ino is..is worr..worr...ied about her w...weight and beauty be...be...cause... she cares about how pe..pe..ople look at h-her."

"Why aren't you like that?"

"Well, I-I b-beleive t-that...it doesn't m-m-matter w-what you look like. Th-there is al-always some-someone you li-likes you the wa-way you a-are."

"Then I guess, I'm one of the people who like you..." Hearing this Hinata fainted.

"Yo, Hinata? Helloo!"

Naruto worried and picked her up and walked towards the Nurse's Office.

Then the bell rang for school to be finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru saw everything that happened with Naruto and Ino. He felt bad for her, so he chased after her. He noticed Sakura and TenTen got lost but he had to find her.He was lucky because he found her sitting underneath a tree in the park. Stars were starting to show across the sky it was probably around 6:30.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV- 6:30- Park

Shikamaru sat down next to the crying Ino.

"How troublesome"

"sniff...do you...sniff...think I'm fat?"

Shikamaru heard of this sentence before. It was a woman trap!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**F**l_a_s**_hb_**a**c**k

_Naruto looked at Shikamaru._

_"Hey Shikamaru, have you ever heard of the woman trap?"_

_"What? No"_

_"Well in a woman trap, girls ask you if you think they're fat. Once they say that, there is no way out. You have to lie but be honest."_

_"Troublesome"_

_"Its TRUE!" screamed the ramen freek! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What was Shikamaru to do? Sasuke, Neiji or Gaara wouldn't have said anything and it would be alright, Naruto would probably say something funny and it would be alright. But he didn't have anything to say.

"You know what I like about stars?" said Shikamaru.

"Sniff...N-n-sniff-no"

"I like them because they're beautiful just like you."

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I LOOK LIKE A BALL OF GAS!" screamed Ino **(A/N at least she stopped crying)**

"N-No!"

"I look like a ball of gas!" cried Ino

"I'm sorry Ino, you're not like the stars. You're like a flower." said Shikamaru obviously trying to get her to calm down.

"R-really?"

"Yes." With that he took her hand and kissed it.

They walked hand in hand to Ino's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV- 7:45 - Ino's House

"Thank You Shikamaru." said Ino.

"How troublesome..."

Ino giggled. She tiptoed so she was tall enough to kiss him on the forhead. Shikamaru was surprised but happy.

"Goodbye Shika-Kun!". Ino smiled as she walked into her house. Shikamaru was happy and regretted leaving her. _'How troublesome'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yay! I'm done! Hurrah! I hope you enjoyed the story. Was it funny? Please review! D**

**I found something on this site just last week and I want to share it with you people. It will help with the story too.**

**Kiss on the stomach-----"lets have sex" (A/N Me, I personally hate this one)  
Kiss on the Forehead ----"Forever you will be mine"  
Kiss on the Ear ---"I'm horny" (A/N This one too)  
Kiss on the Cheek ---"We're friends"  
Kiss on the Hand ---"I adore you"  
Kiss on the Neck ---"We belong together"  
Kiss on the Shoulder ---"I want you"  
Kiss on the Lips ---"I love you" OR "I want you"  
Holding Hands ---"We can learn to love each other"  
Slap on the Butt ---"That's mine"  
Playing with the Ear ---"I can't live without you"  
Holding on tight ---"Don't let go"  
Looking into each other's Eyes ---"Don't leave me"  
Playing with Hair on Head ---"Tell me you love me"  
Arms around the Waist ---"I love you too much to let go"  
Laughing while Kissing ---"I am completely Comfortable with you"**

**--Advice--  
Don't ask for a kiss, take one.  
If you were thinking about someone while reading this,  
you're definitely in Love (or strong like).**

**The next chapter is a little bit more romance than humor...I think... but enjoy:P Live Life Fun! LLF:P**

**Next Chapter: Lost **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ Sakura and TenTen are lost! Whats worst is that there are molesters! HELP!**§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**


	5. Lost!

**Yo Peoples! I feel so happy! I hope you enjoy this one. I'm trying so hard not to make this boring and more entertaining! I'd like to thank everyone who reviews! Especially those of you who always review! Little Violence in this chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes! Did this one in a hurry!**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs in the story!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV- Somewhere in the Forest near the park.

"Oh No! TenTen I think we're lost! What will we do?" cried Sakura

"Saki, don't worry! If we stay in one place someone will find us!" calmy said TenTen, "Why don't you sing a song?"

"A song?" Sakura thought for a moment. A light bulb flashed above her head. "I know what song to sing! In my own version too!"

Lonely! We're so lonely! We have nobody to-

"SAKURA! Thats not helping! Why don't you sing Smiley? At least that will make us happier." said TenTen

"Well if its for the cause of happiness." exaggerated the pink haired girl.

La La La IEI...  
Itsumo ijou ni PUSSHU shite (IYAN)  
LOVE LOVE DAY (IEI!)  
Donto kamaete (HA!)  
Omoiyaru (GOOO!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV - Near the forest

When Sasuke and Neiji heard that TenTen and Sakura where lost the gang decided to look for them. Thats when the two heard a voice

La La La IEI...  
Itsumo ijou ni PUSSHU shite (IYAN)  
LOVE LOVE DAY (IEI!)  
Donto kamaete (HA!)  
Omoiyaru (GOOO!) - "HEY!" What was that hey? That was definetly not part of the song. Wait a hey! Thats the voice!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV - In the forest.

"Hey!" screamed Sakura. The two friends were being dragged into a car!

"You two better obey me NOW!" commanded the molester.

"No, Let go! We're only 15! Leave us Alone!" cried TenTen

"Shut Up! I'm going to take you so far-away no can hear you! Hahaha!"

The molester, tired of them trying to flee pushed the girls so their backs were facing him. He took a knife and started cutting Sakura's shirt and a bit a skin, enough to bleed slightly. As the man was about to cut TenTen he got kicked! Who was it? None other than Uchiha's Gang! **(A/N Yay! Die Molester! Hahahha!)**

"Hey, Pinkie. You a prostitute or something?" Sasuke smirked

"I'm not a prostitute and neither is TenTen!" cried Sakura

"Yeah What Ever." said Sasuke. TenTen gazed at Neiji. If the author didn't no better its love at first/second sight.She kept staring at him while the other two were still fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen's and Neiji's POV-Still in the exact same place

_'Wow! He's gorgeous! I love his eyes.' _thought TenTen.

'_Why is she still staring at me? Wait did she just smile?If I think about she kinda cute.' _Neiji thought.

"Umm thank you for saving me...ummm..whats your name?" said TenTen, breaking the stare.

"My name is Neiji and you're welcome." replied Neiji with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_'Comon! Ask her out!' _thought Neiji

"Umm, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked TenTen '_What are you thinking! He'll never accept!"_

"No. Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure." said TenTen trying to hide her crisom red blush, "Here's my cell phone number. Call me"

"Okay"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV- Still in the place

Both Sasuke and Sakura stop talking. They were mad at eachother.

'_I swear I heard the voice again'_

_**I did to! I wonder who she is?**_

_'Maybe its not a her...maybe its a HIM!'_

_**Ewww! A him? No way!**_

_Its weird...once we heard 'Hey' they were there.'_

_**Something is fishy**_

_'Hn'_

_**Too fishy**_

_'Hn'_

_**Like fish are stuck in your nose!**_

_'Shut Up'_

_**I have a plan**_

_'A plan?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! I know its short but I got sick and I had to write this quick before i forgot the idea. Fish..ehehe. I woner what the plan is Ooooooh! For those who reviewed the most may I mention your name in the next chapter? The songs I used are Lonely by Akon and Smiley by Ai Otsuka Enjoy Life!**

**Next Chapter : Mission Find The Voice! **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ ****To find the mysterious voice, Sasuke cooks up a plan which means a quadruple date! **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**


	6. Mission Find That Voice Part 1

**Thank You to those who reviewed! I feel so..so ...nevermind i feel the exact same as I usually do! Enjoy the story! Fluffy Fluff! I got better! It was just a small cold, I'm still a little sick but I couldn't help but write this chapter! The idea wouldn't get out of my head!**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Chapter 6 : **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ ****Mission Find That Voice (Part 1) **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Text that helps me not get sued: I wish i owned this anime/manga!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV - Sasuke Home - Saturday - 6:00 am

"What do you want at this hour Uchiha!" said a grumpy voice on the other line of Sasuke's cell phone.

"Sorry. You were dating that TenTen since Tuesday right?" asked the raven-haired boy

"Yeah. So?"

"Perfect...Ask her to go out on a date with you...tell her to bring her friends.Meet us at the mall at 1:00pm"

"What for!"

"For my plan"

"What stupid plan did you make up this time?"

"This is not stupid! I have to find that voice!"

"Voice? Oh Yeah that voice. I guess I'll help. But you have to get Shikamaru and Naruto to go with you."

"Fine." Sasuke's phone started beeping. Neiji must have hung up. Next in the mission: Step 1: Invite people.

The young Uchiha was about to phone Naruto when someone knocked him bedroom door.

"Come in." said the emotionless boy.

"Hey Lil' Bro! I heard you talking! You got a plan? Voice?" said Itachi **(A/N You know Sasuke older brother? Read Chpter 1 if you don't know.)**

"Shut Up! Shouldn't you be watching anime or hacking someone right now?"

"I have time... So I heard you have a plan. I can help you."

"Help? Lets see how much is it going to be worth?"

"Oh, its a discount for my favorite brother... 250000 yen."

"Well that is cheaper than the usual price, might as well take this offer."

"K! Here is the communication device." Itachi handed him a tiny ear phone and a speaker phone that attached to his shirt, "Go phone your friends now"

Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed for Naruto.

"Hello?" said the blonde

"Hey Naruto, would you like to go out on a date with Hinata?"

"Hinata? Sure when?"

"Today in the mall at 1:00pm"

"Okay" The phone clicked meaning that it was on to Shikamaru. This was going to be hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's POV- Hyuuga Mansion- 6:03 am

"Now, Hinata was easy to persuade, next is TenTen." Neiji said to himself. The prodigy picked up his cell phone and dialed TenTen's number.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring... _'Darn it! PICK UP!' _thought Neiji

"Hello. This is TenTen speaking."

"Hi TenTen." said Neiji plainly.

"Neiji -KUN! Why did you call?"

"Would you like to go to the mall today at 1 pm?"

"Of Course! I was meaning to get something there!"

"Can you invite you're friends? Hinata already agreed."

"Sure."

"Well, Bye"

"Bye Neiji-KUN!"

Neiji hung up! Boy that was a long talk. Now all he had to do was get ready.

"OMIGAWD! What should I wear? This is a date...oooh this is cute!" He said picking up a his normal outfit. **(A/N The one he always wears in the anime)**

"Nooo! I forgot to wash my flawless skin!" screamed Neiji running towards his washroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV - Mall - 12:30

Sasuke's plan was going to work. He was sure of it.

"Sasuke! Remember step 2?" said Itachi through the tiny communicator

"Yes, step 2: gain trust." replied Sasuke

"Good just follow the girls and try to get her to trust you"

"Okay"

"Oh, I put mini webcams on your back and front part of your shirt, this morning."

"Why did you do that?"

"Just in case"

Everybody else came at around 1:05. Now they started on they're way. All the girls wanted to go to women's shoes department. The guys obeyed obiediently for Sasuke's plan. **(A/N Sasuke told them his plan)**

"Eeeee!"screamed Ino. Immediatly Shikamaru asked her "Are you okay?" The pineapple head stared at the blond.

"These shoes...THEY'RE 50 OFF!" screamed Ino, the other girls stared at her beautiful shoes while talking. The boys sweat dropped. Luckily all the girls finally finished choosing their shoes.

Sadly the girls dragged them into the most deadliest zone in a mall known to the male species! The Lingerie Department! **(A/N Hurry play some horror music!) **

Sakura picked up a white, lacy bra and pointed it towards Sasuke.

"What do you think Sasuke? Does it look good?" asked Sakura as if it was a normal question. Sasuke was trying to keep his nose from bleeding. Itachi stared from the webcam, unlike his brother his nose bled so much that he fell unconcious.

"No, Sakura! That looks way to small for you!" said Ino, "Aren't you a D cup? Thats a A...Ah here, this one is a D" Ino picked up a lace pink bra with matching underwear.The guys were trying very hard to keep their noses closed.

"Hey TenTen! This one is just you!" "No, This one is cute!" "Hey thats mine!" "No, I found it first!" "Wait a minute this is a C, here you go Hinata!" "T-t-thank y-you" "Hey this is a D! Here you go TenTen!" "No way I want this!" "Too Bad!" "I -l-like t-this o-o-one m-more"

The girls were fighting over which bras to get. The boys of course were trying to keep their noses from bleeding. Hinata seeing Naruto almost dying from the sight pushed the door they were scratching, she even saw Naruto trying to eat his way out. **(A/N It seemed it was locked. I wonder why?) **Ah yes the four men were free! If they're ancestors knew what dangerous mission they just did, those dead guys would be so proud. Freedom!

"Hey Sasuke! Those girls are D and C cups!" whispered Itachi

"Hn"

"At least she must trust you a little. Go back in there and get her to trust you more."

"Fine"

Sasuke walked in to see the girls weren't fighting anymore. He had to find find Sakura. He looked around to see a room. The Uchiha slowly opened the door to see Sakura in her underwear. Itachi fell unconcious again. Sakura stared at Sasuke. 5 seconds passed.

"AHHHHHHH! PERVERT! HELP ME! AHHHHHH! ARRRRRGGGGG! IRON FIST!" screamed Sakura, using her fist to hit the Uchiha. Luckily she slammed the door and Shikamaru saved him.

"This is too troublesome." said Shikamaru

"You're telling me! Who knew Teme was a pervert." replied Naruto agreeing, "Wait a minute...where's Neiji?"

The guys saw Neji looking at some bras and handing them to TenTen.

"I think this one is nice." The prodigy said

"No Neiji-kun, I need a D not a C." said TenTen

"Oh, here this one nice and its D"

"Wow its perfect!"

Neiji was pleased. He walked towards the boys and shrugged as if it was nothing wrong. The guys sweat dropped. Sasuke's communicater started buzzing and a voice whispered to him: "Oi! Sasuke! I think you lost her trust."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I like this chapter! Please review! Sorry for the spelling mistakes. The mission continues!**

**Next Chapter: Mission Find That Voice (Part Two)**§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ The mission continues! Whats going to happen?**§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**


	7. Mission Find That Voice Part 2

**Thank You to: tiffanylicis & Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90(hope I spelled that right) for always reviewing for each chapter! Some of the songs are from the characters seiyu! There are some Fluffy Fluff- ness.**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Chapter 6 : **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ Mission Find That Voice (Part 2) **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Disclaimer: Ha! You wish!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV- 4:00 pm- Outside the mall**_

"Face it Sasuke! You ruined the mission with your perverted, harmone-crazed mind!" whispered Itachi.

"I still have a chance... step 3!" replied Sasuke,"And it was a accident!"

"S-Step 3! You...you mean step 3: Karaoke! You're crazy! You can't even sing!"

"We have to!"

Sasuke turned his communicator's volume down. The group went towards the karaoke place **(A/N We will call it Karaoke Land)**

"Hey! Lets go in here!" said TenTen. Everyone, not included the boys,agreed!

"Yeah lets go!" said Sakura. She glared at Sasuke. _'Pervert'_ They walked into Karaoke land. A receptionist greeted them. Guess who. Hint: Bushy-eyesbrows

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" said a very happy Rock Lee

"We're here to sing. What are you doing here?" replied Sakura

"The phychiatry centre wasn't very good.So I work here." saying that gave Sasuke shivers. He was now shaking uncontrollably. **(A/N I guess he has a fear of phychiatry)** Rock Lee led them into a room. Everyone was surprised, it was a very large room.

"Lets start! Me first!" screamed an over excited Ino. She picked the song:Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto. After the long 4 minutes of bad singing it was finally someone else's turn. Ino raised Shikamaru's hand.

"How troublesome" the pinapple hair took the microphone.He was pretty good at sing, so was Neiji, Naruto and Sasuke. I don't want to bother you about the boring boys singing so it goes straight to the girls! Hinata went up.

"Ummm...well..." Hinata took a deep breath. _'I can't be shy forever. If i can sing this I won't sputter anymore.'_ Hinata chose the song: Super Generation by Nana Mizuki

Akane ni somaru kaze no sugao ni koe wo urumaseru  
Risou bakari motometeta  
Fuan gomakasu you ni

Kime koto darake no usotsuki na hibi  
"Kimi no kokoro doko ni aru no?"  
Ichiban taisetsu na mono sagashi ni ikou  
Get Dream...! _'Wow! I guess that means that means I'm not sputtering anymore'_

Everybody was amazed! She talked ,no, she sang without sputtering! She was good! Naruto was happy for her. After the song was done TenTen was next. Everyone was excited! She shose the song: Spiritual Garden by Tamura Yukari.

Otona ni natte mo, wasure nai  
my love...meguri aeta hi wo

Ichizu ni hanasaku kono basho de  
Kimi wo zutto sagashite ita  
Yakusoku wo oboeteru? my love...  
Daisuki na egao

Himitsu no tobira ga hiraita ano hi,  
Chiisa na shiroi chou oikaketeta.

Everyone was happy, especially Neiji.The song was good and who knew TenTen's voice was so high? But Sasuke was not happy. It was either Sakura or someother girl who was the beautiful voice. At least he narrowed it down. As Sakura was heading towards the microphone Rock Lee screamed!

"**Fire! People its a Fire! Gawddamit! Get out of that room! OMIGAWDS! RUN! ITS A FIRE**!" the green boy ran around screaming. Everybody ran out! Sasuke and his gang got separated from the girls. The boys decided to stay in the alley away from the fire, they waited for the girls to find them. **(A/N Probably Shika's idea)** They were talking.

"I couldn't find the voice" said Sasuke sadly. By then Sakura was near enough to hear them but couldn't see them so she decided to listen.

"Well Duh!" replied Naruto. He was staring at the burning building.

"Maybe if I ask Sakura and her friends."

"Why didn't you ask in the first place! Dattebayo!" screamed Naruto.

"..." Sasuke sighed. Sakura hearing this decided to do something interesting. Yes. Heh Heh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's POV- 4:25- Alley**_

Yup, she heard everything.

_**Hey, I have a suggestion! said inner Sakura**_

_'What?'_

_**We give him the voice's IM, we know its us. Give him your IM**_

_'Kinda harsh don't you think?_

_**Nah! We get to see who he likes more. You or your voice.**_

_'k'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Normal POV- 4:29- Alley**_

Sakura walked up behind the boys. She was slightly blushing but still had some red from when she got mad. The pinked haired beauty tapped on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I heard you guys talking about a voice." Sakura said

"Umm...yeah..." Sasuke was worried. Drops of sweat were running down his head.'_Is this the girl?'_

"Well, I have her IM. Do you want it?I know her very well."

"Whatever." Sasuke was trying to hide all his sweat. I mean you could make a pool out of al that icky liquid! Sakura handed him a peice of paper and ran off to find the everybody else.

"Hey Sasuke! You passed the mission, kind of! BANZAI! FIGHTING!" cried Itachi through the communicator. Once the group was all together, they decided to go home.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto and Hinata's POV- 5:00 pm- Naruto's Car**_

"Umm.. Thank You for taking me home." said Hinata

"Its good that you're not sputtering anymore" siad Naruto changing the subject.

"Ummm...yes."

They stop at Hinata's mansion. She wanted him to kiss her goodbye...but she was too shy.. it was too early... she was confused. Naruto also wanted to kiss her goodbye but the problem wasn't the same as Hinata's , nope, it was because of Neiji. Overprotective Neiji. Hinata couldn't stand it. Her head was spinning, her stomac had not only butterflies but bees. She turned her head to see the Naruto's face was so close to hers. '_One inch, Thats it. One inch then I've kissed him'_ thought Hinata. Slowly they got closer to eachother's faces.Thats when Naruto's car alarm activated. Hinata looked away.

"Goodbye, Naruto." she said. She ran into her mansion and waved to him. Once the gated were closed, Naruto left. Smiling. **_Fortunate._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shikamaru and Ino's POV- 5:15 pm- Ino's house**_

Shikamaru kissed Ino's hand. His way of goodbye. The two stared into eachother's eyes.

"I have work to do. Its very important." said Shkamaru, breaking the gaze.

"What? Did you just say you have WORK?" screamed Ino, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SHIKA!" Shikamaru gave a sigh. '_I knew that line was going to be troublesome.' _Ino was about to karate chop Shikamaru when he said "I'm kidding" **(A/N trying to save your butt are you Nara?) **Ino, pleased with the answer waved goodbye and ran upstairs to stare at him through the window. Shikamaru walked down the street also staring back at her. **_Lucky_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Neiji and TenTen's POV- 5:30- TenTen's Apartment**_

"Thanks Neiji-kun" said TenTen. Neiji just stared into her hazel eyes. They were also very close to eachother's faces. Thats when TenTen surprised Neiji by kissing him on the cheek! Still stunned Neiji continued to stare at TenTen. The girl waved goodbye and went inside. She was dancing. While Neiji was skipping to his car.** (A/N Girly) **He drove home holding his cheek. **_Happy._**

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke and Sakura's POV- 5:51- In Sasuke's car**_

It was very silent. Not even a peep. you coldn't even tell if they were breathing. Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, for accidentally seeing you get changed." he said.

"Its okay."

"I'm sorry that you had to take a ride with me." Sasuke was nervous.

"Its okay."

"I'm sorry about-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura laughing. '_What a nice laugh'_. "What?"

"I'm sorry...hahahha...it just that you look so weird and that you keep saying sorry and then a say its okay...hahahha"

They reached Sakura's house. Before going in Sasuke blurted out something he wasn't supposed to say. "Can i have your IM" He coverewd his mouth and he was sweating. Saukra smiled and gave him a peice of paper.

"I thought you'd never ask." She couldn't beleive what she said! Sasuke smiled and drove away. Sakura sat down on the living room couch.

'_What am I thinking?Do I like him?'_

_**Thats a maybe**_

_'I mean i'm supposed to hate him'_

_**Things change. Thats fate. But lets not get our hopes up. He might be in love with the voice.**_

_Probably'_ thinking that, Sakura fell asleep. '_Who knows. Maybe I do like him.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV- 6:00 pm - His Car**_

_'Who am i supposed to like? I'm confused.'_

_**Hey don't worry. Tomorrow you're going to IM both of them.**_

_'...' I wonder what Itachi is doing?'_

Sasuke peeled of the mini webcam and stared at it. Itachi was probaly in the shower.

_**Lets hope he doesn't ask us anything.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you all enjoyed. Please if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments please ask! Please review! I know that there were some mistakes but please bear them! Enjoy life!**

**Next Chapter: Instant Message **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ What happens when Sasuke IM Sakura and the mysterious voice?**§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**

**-NijoJo**


	8. Instant Message

**Why! Do you all hate me? Why do only of the people that read this story review! Why! Its the end of the WORLD! Runs around the room. Ahem...I over-reacted there. Heh Heh Heh. I hope you all review! CHA! I know Itachi is supposed to be a serious, boring guy but I changed his personality so then he isn't a boring character! CHA! AGAIN! Don't care about the spelling mistakes but it thanks if you point them out to me.**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Chapter 6 : **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ Instant Message **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura - NarutoxHinata - NeijixTenTen - InoxShikamaru **

**Disclaimer: I..I...well..ummm... Lawyers pointing a grenade at me. I...I... Lawyers: SAY IT! Ummm... can I have a drink of water? Lawyers: Here (gives water) (Drinks water) I don't own Naruto. (Faints) Lawyers: I told you not to put the paralysis powder!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Normal POV- Sasuke House**_

Sasuke sat at his desk. He was happy yet sad. He had the voice's IM but he also had Sakura's. If he IMed the voice's (which we will call Voi, short for Voice) first, then he would be sad that he didn't IM Sakura first. But if he IMed Sakura first then he'd be sad that he didn't IM Voi's first. How confusing. Sasuke moved towards Itachi's room. Slowly he opened the room.

_**Don't go in!**_

_'Oi! I told you to leave yesterday! Go Away!'_

_**Don't go in! Your innocent eyes! MY eyes! NOOOO! DON"T!**_

Sasuke ignored the nagging voice in his head and went into Itachi's room. **(Hurry add some dramatic music here! Horror...anything!) **Sasuke innocent mind was now scarred. He saw Itachi getting dressed into his mom's bra and many dresses thrown around the room. Itachi stared at his brother.

"umm...I can explain..." said Itachi.

"..." Sasuke's eyes were like this O.o

"Ummm...its for a school project?"

"..." Sasuke continued to stare at him "MY EYES! MORON! MY EYES THEY'RE STAINED!"

Itachi quickly got changed and pushed all the dresses under his bed.As quick as you can say "My brother is an otaku", Itachi was next to his brother's side.

"If you don't tell anyone, I'll give a discount when I help you next." said Itachi in a serious tone. Sasuke was in his chibi form rolling on the floor covering his eyes came back to normal.

"A discount? Then you have to help me now."

"Now?"

"I need to talk to two girls on IM."

"Then talk to tem at the same time."

"Sure. Help me." Sasuke dragged his brother into his room and plopped him on the bed. Sasuke logged on to a personal chat room.

_**Chat Room POV -Chat Room 3:00 pm**_

**( When its like that means that they're **"talking"** or **'_thinking'_** outside of this chatroom.If it is like **this** then it means I'm narrarating )**

_TheAvenger has logged on_

TheAvenger: She's not here yet...

_MagicalVoice has logged on_

MagialVoice: Hey are you Sasuke Uchiha?

TheAvenger: Umm...Yeah? Are you that voice from the gym? "Stupid"-Itachi "That hurt"-Sasuke

MagicalVoice: I guess you can say that. Sakura told me that you heard me.

TheAvenger: Hn

MagicalVoice: Not a talker eh?

_SakuraBlossom has logged on_

SakuraBlossom: Hey Sasuke, Hey Voi.

TheAvenger: Hi Sakura...Voi?

MagicalVoice: Thats kinda my nickname...I guess.

SakuraBlossom: How was you're chat? I hope I'm not interupting anything. _'At least he doesn't know that Voi is me' _

MagicalVoice: Hey Sasuke have you ever had a girlfriend?

TheAvenger:Ummmm...

SakuraBlossom: You mean NO? Wow. Did you ever have you're first kiss?

As if it was on cue everybody else logged on. Lucky for Sasuke.

_Prodigy has logged on_

_PandaBuns has logged on _(Can you guess who this is?)

_RamenLuver has logged on_

_Troublesome has logged on_

_I'mWithLazyBum has logged on_

_HoneyGlazed has logged on_

SakuraBlossom: Hey Ino, TenTen, Hinata!

I'mWithLazyBum: Hi Sakura

SakuraBlossom: Why is you're screen name HoneyGlazed Hinata?

HoneyGlazed:I like honey.

RamenLuver: HEY HINATA! WOW YOU'RE O INTERNET TOO! WANT TO EAT RAMEN WITH ME?

HoneyGlazed:...

Prodigy:... no...

Troublesome: How troublesome

I'mWithLazyBum:Hi Shika!

MagicalVoice:Well I should go. Goodbye everyone.

_MagicalVoice has logged off_

RamenLuver: Who the heck was that?

Prodigy: Don't bother

HoneyGlazed: Um...Naruto-kun? I'd like to eat ramen with you

RamenLuver: OKAY! LETS GO!

_RamenLuver has logged off_

HoneyGlazed:Goodbye Everyone

_HoneyGlazed has logged off_

I'mWithLazyBum: Well I have something to say! HELLO!

Troublesome: What?

I'mWithLazyBum: Kakashi- sensei is haveing a contest tomorrow! Only the boys are allowed to do it! Isn't it unfair?

SakuraBlossom: Thats not fair!

TheAvenger:A contest?

Troublesome: This is too troublesome. I'm going to watch the clouds

I'mWithLazyBum:I'm coming!

_Troublesome has logged off_

_I'mWithLazyBum has logged off_

Prodigy: This is boring. Lets go TenTen.

TenTen was sleeping. Probably because because the chat room was so boring.

_Prodigy has logged off_

SakuraBlossom: Well bye Sasuke

TheAvenger: Hn

_SakuraBlossom has logged off_

_The Avenger has logged off_

PandaBuns: Hey I just woke up...

PandaBuns:Helloooo! Is anyone here? Hello?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's POV- Sakura's Room- 3:54 pm**_

_**Hey Saki! Why are you so sad? It is you're voice**_

_'You know the reason.I hate this voice_

_**But you LOVE singing!**_

_Yeah...but my voice doesn't sound like me. I bet it was meant for someone else._

_**Whatever.**_

Yes a long day was ahead for the pink-hair -colored girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank You for reading. I know it was short, but did you want to be bored with more chat? Next chapter is going to be more funny. Its kinda perverted but thats what makes it funny. Read and Review! CHA!**

**Next Chapter: The Great Woman Chase **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ Beacuse of Kakashi's perverted mind, him and Jaraiya made a contest! FIGHT!**§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ **


	9. The Great Woman Chase

**Enjoy the story people. I hope its good! Tell people about this story! I need reviews! REVIEWS! Anyways thanks for reading I think this chapter is more funny than the other chapters. I was kinda dissapointed when I saw how many reviews I got...only 1 review in 3 monthes! Well as long as I get reviews:D**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her?Will he ever hear that voice again? SasxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

_**Pairing Status:**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke: They like eachother but won't admit it so then it just cause trouble. Stubborn.**_

_**Ino and Shikamaru: I guess they're okay. Thay aren't dating but they like eachother. Probably later they'll get better.**_

_**Hinata and Naruto: Due to when Hinata fainted(somewhere in chapter 2) when Naruto confessed his love she doesn't want to speed it up so they're not dating.**_

_**TenTen and Neiji: They're pretty much the only couple who are actually dating..kinda. I'll probably make a date chapter of them. Tell me what you think. Suggestions!**_

**Legal Stuff: Do you think I own Naruto? If I did Shino would be all mine, but he's not. :P Unless you found a real life Shino and confess to him first that guy's yours but the fictional one is still mine. I wish.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dialogue"

_'Thinking'_

Lyrics

_Dreams, Letters, Flashback_

_**Sakura's Inner Mind **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV- Kakashi's Classroom- 9:00 Am**_

"Welcome Class! Today I have a contest for you all! Except the girls!" said Kakashi in a really suspicious tone. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to say something else. "Today we have a guest to explain the rules! Get ready for...Jaraiya!" Kakashi clapped his hands enthusiastically trying to get the class to get excited...it didn't work. "Yeah...well anyways here is Jaraiya...again!"

The pervert burst through the room screaming "I'm Jaraiya!" Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Hello, Everyone! I am Jaraiya! I have come to tell you all the rules for the contest!" said Jaraiya happily...too happily. **(A/N I wonder...?)**

"What? Tell us the rules you old fart!" screamed Naruto with a scowl.

"Well, the rules are very simple! Every boys must get as many girls as they could to come meet them in the park fountain at 10:00! The person who wins get 500$ and a trip to a Hot Spring! Yay!" said Jaraiya, "You must then hand the girls to me and Kakashi and you can't use your girlfriends!"

Kakashi stared at Jaraiya and whispered "I told you, we can't take the girls!" Jaraiya replied with "So what we'll just trick them to coffee."Kakashi's sweat dropped and returned to precious tiny orange book.

"Now, let the contest begin!" once the sentence was finished every male in the class jumping out of the windows and doors to get out!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV- Outside the school- 9:16 am**_

"Nooo! How am I supposed to get a girl?" screamed Naruto to himself. _'Everyother guy I know has a fanclub..except probably Kiba...and Shino...and Gaara can be kinda violent...'_ Naruto started to count his fingers when his gang came. **(A/N Remeber? They're part of a gang. I LUB SHINO! ;P)**

"Naruto, lets have a bet." said Neiji emotionless. Naruto being the comepetitive person he is agreed.

"Okay,if one of us don't get any girls then...they have to swim in the lake...naked." said Sasuke.

"How troublesome"

"I'm in! Dattebayo!"

"Hm" **(A/N For less confusion- Sasuke says Hn- Neiji says Hm. :P) **Once everybody agreed they all went out in different directions.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Sakura. She ran towards her friends, "Let's follow them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Neiji POV- Alley Way- 9:20 Am**_

Luckily for Neiji he had fan clubs so he already had about 20 girls. Next thing to do: Gain more girls.

Young girls were trapped in a corner, many guys were surrounding them.

"Please stop it!" said one girl calmly.

"Hey! I think she's scared guys! I think we can have fun with this one!" said one of the males. They grabbed her hand.

"Let go! Let go! Help me!" Neiji came flying in.**(A/N He's part of the soccer team)** He kicked the guys endlessly causing them to run away.

"Thank you so much!" said a different girl, "Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"Please come to the park fountain at 10:00. Can you come?" said Neiji in a emotionless voice yet to the girls he looked like a god. The girls nodded. Neiji then turned to the corner and ran. The boys from before was in front of Neiji.

"Hey dude! We did what you wanted us to! Give us our money!" said one of the boys.

"Okay, here you go." Neiji handed each guy money. When he was done he ran towards the park thinking _'So easy. Next stop..park.'_

_**TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Hinta's POV **_

**"ACK!** **Lemme rip him apart and eat his flesh**!" growled TenTen. The girls backed away and screamed to her: "Don't worry! I bet its to take us to the hot springs!" TenTen calmed down."I'll let him go this time, but next time...hehehehehehehehhHHAHAHAHAHAH!" They sweat dropped and decided to watch Shikamaru.

_-------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shikamaru's POV- Lake- 9:25 Am**_

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru. He was being followed by random girls. Why? Well he was actually doing nothing! He was just staring at those clouds when they came and surrounded him. '_Troublesome girls. At least I won't have to swim naked'_ But Shikamaru had a bad feeling about this...it had something to do with a certain loud mouthed blonde.

_**Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata's POV- Park Fountain- 9:26 Am**_

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" screamed Ino. Ino stared at Shikamaru laying down on the ground attracting attention.

"Ino calm down! He didn't do anything!" said TenTen, "At least your boyfriend isn't using the gang hero technique!"

"You're right!" replied the blonde, "Lets head to Hinata's boyfriend!"

"That's not what I meant-" said TenTen but by the time she was almost finished her sentence Sakura. Ino and Hinata were already running to find him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV- Park- 9:30 Am**_

_'Easy enough...heh heh...use Itachi's plan number 6!'_ thought Sasuke. Sasuke walked up closer to a bunch of girls talking. They were talking about school. Once Sasuke got close enough for the girls to see him but not so close that it creeps them out. He collapsed.

"OMIGAWDS! That guy just fell!" screamed a girl. The girl ran up to Sasuke and started shaking him. After a few shakes, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" said Sasuke. **(A/N What a wonderful actor!)**

"Oh good! You're alive! You fell near us. Are you okay?" said the girls.

"I am. Thank you so much for helping me." Sasuke looked at the females with his onyx eyes while the girls' eyes had stars in them.

"Is there anything we can do for you? We'll do anything!" said one of the girls

"Yes...yes can you come to the park fountain at 10:00? I think I can stand now" The girls help him stand up.

"We'll be there!" with that the girls took off. _'Too easy. Next...Itachi's plan number 12: Sensitive Pretty Boy'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kakashi and Jaraiya's POV**_

Lets just say that those two perverts were dancing around in a room full of porn pictures.

_**Naruto's POV- Downtown Konoha- 9:35 Am**_

Naruto was wondering the streets for over half an hour asking people to go to the park for him.

"Hey Sexay Babay!" said Naruto to a woman passing.

"Ewwwww! Do you like older women or something? You're gross!" She hit her bag on Naruto's head, "Idiot"

Naruto drooped his head and sighed._'I'm gonna lose for sure'_

_**Hinata, Sakura, Ino and TenTen's POV- 9:35 Am**_

Luckily for Naruto, the girls were listening.

"Poor Naruto...we should help him..." said Hinata. The others agreed and decided to help him. They all ran to Ino's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV- Park- 9:49 Am**_

Just minutes away until ten! Sasuke and Neiji were already sitting at the park.

"Lets Hope Naruto loses." said Neiji in a serious manner.

"Why is that?" asked Sasuke

"So then we can laugh at him for the rest of his life."

"What if you die first? How will you laugh?"

"...Just Shut Up"

Naruto and Shikamaru came. Shikamaru had a million girls following him...not literally though.

Now it was time 10 o'clock! Every girl was there and complaining: "Hey how come you're not falling? Did you trick us?" "Hey! Why are these girls here?" "Neiji-Kun why are you deceiving us?" "You sick freak! Why are you here at the park! Do you like older women? You're gross! Idiot"

By now Kakashi and Jaraiya were counting how many girls each boy caught...i mean picked up... wait thats not right...flirted with...yeah lets go with that one.

Sasuke had about 56 girls screaming "Why don't you love me?"

Neiji had 43 crying...probably beacause they knew they were being used.

Shikamaru had a whopping 135 They were all staring at him with those heart shaped eyes.

Naruto...**0**.

Kakashi and Jaraiya sighed sadly at Naruto and said "Strip and jump" they pointed at the pond. Naruto gulped as he slowly pulled of his shirt, all the girls that were dragged to the park for this event squeeled until somebody screamed: "Just Wait!". The blonde turned around to see 4 beautiful women in traditional kimonos.

"I'm sorry we're late Naruto- Kun," said a black haired girl,"It was hard to get away from our husbands."

Kakashi and Jaraiya were shocked! They were house-wives! Naruto replied with a "I-I guess its...okay?"

"Oh Thank You so much Naruto-kun!" said a browned haired girl. The two other girls nodded in agreement.

"Please take us to the lunch you promised us!" said a purplish-blueish haired colored girl. Naruto agreed and lead them towards Ichiraku. Sasuke, Neiji and Shikamaru were shocked so they followed him.

"Naru-kun? Do you know who we are?" asked the black haired girl.

"Ummmm...no"

The girls laughed and giggled. One by one each took of their hair! Well they were wigs. Under the Black wig was Sakura! Under the blueish-purplish hair was...Ino! And the rest kept the same hair color. **(A/N This is boring so lets head on to the point)**

Naruto was so shocked he pretty muched mumbled: "W-What-Whadda? You why me h-help?"

The girls only giggled so Sakura spoke up.

"Idiot! Hinata felt really sad that you were like that. It was all her idea!"

"W-What-Whadda? You why me h-help H-Hinata ?"

"Stupid! She likes YOU!" Naruto was too shocked. I mean with all this shocking going around he should be in a hospital! Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neiji pop out from a nearby bush.

"TenTen! I thought you loved me! **_I_** had to buy **_your_** bras!" said Neiji in a seroius yet pretty complainy voice. TenTen only smiled apologytally.

"Troublesome woman!" lazily said Shikamaru only to be hit endlessly by Ino with a katana. **(A/N Learn what a katana is at the end of the page, if you don't know!)**

Sasuke just stared at Sakura with his fiery...wait a minute he's cold like a icecube! He stared at her with his icy cream eyes:P

Naruto grinned his famous grin and said,"Hahahaha! I got help which means I don't hafta swim!" The girls sweat dropped.

Sasuke only stared more icy daggers into Sakura. Sakura noticed his icy glare (pretty much because she could actually feel the cold)

"I bet you help everything!" said Sasuke

"What did you say?" said Sakura with one of those temple popping things.

"I bet you help old dog crap!"

"Gasp! Did I hear what I heard?" screamed Sakura, "Say that again! IN MY EAR!"

"Fine, I'll say it as much as you want! YOU HELP DOG POOP!"

"GASP..EVEN MORE! You are just mean! Lets hope I help the dog poop get into YOUR mouth!"

"Lets have a bet! You help the next guy that you see in ANYTHING!"

"FINE! I HOPE HE WANTS DOG POOP IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Sakura turned around and guess who she saw? She saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mhuhahahahaha! Cliffie! I hope this will get reviews up! I know it was a long time since I didn't update. Sorry, my mom cut off the internet for some reason. I hope this chapter was all to your liking! Sorry about the short chapter. i have a tendency to make short chapters. **

**A katana is a large paper fan. Used in olden Japan. Chidori Kaname-chan from Full Metal Panic uses a paper katana on Souske.**

**I'd like to tell you people about a story I will make! It about the anime INUYASHA! If you're a KougaxKagome fan read this! I know some people think Kagome should be with Inuyasha, i think they're an okay couple but Kouga and Kagome forever! Anyways this story is about Kagome being heart broken for the final time. She run off and falls unconcious, Kouga finds her and cares for her. Inuyasha joined Kikyo (In my story she's kinda evil and selfish but i guess she's a good character) to steal Kagome's body, soul and her heart so then Kikyo could have a real body. Its a drama romance! I hope you might enjoy that story.**

**Next Chapter: Only trying to Help**


	10. Helping

**Well people, I noticed that no one reads my other stories, I wish they would. Really I would. PLEASE! ONEGAI! READ MY STORIES AND REVIEW! EVEN FLAMES ARE FINE! Sorry. I'm using a different title, than I said it would be.**

**Thanks to xPrincessGothx. I'm using your idea.**

**Remember **_'This'_ ** means thought and **"this"** means speech.**

**Innocent Melodies**

**Summary: While Sasuke Uchiha is near the gym he hears a melodious voice singing. Only to find out that the girl disappeared. Will he ever find her? Will he ever hear that voice again? SasuxSaku - NaruxHina - NeijxTen - InoxShika**

_**Pairing Status:**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke: Okay…. I think they're going on the right track! Or maybe not.**_

_**Ino and Shikamaru: 3 more chapters to find a way for those two to get together.**_

_**Hinata and Naruto: Maybe in the next two chapters they'll get their time.**_

_**TenTen and Neiji: The only happy couple. NOT! Next chapter TenTen and Neiji fight! OOO!**_

**Legal Stuff: I wished I owned Naruto. But I don't. Where art thou Shino?**

**Normal POV- Park- 10:20 Am**

Sakura turned and saw… Jaraiya! Sakura's eyebrow twitched like if a caterpillar was biting her over sized forehead.

'_I'm supposed to help this pervert!' _thought Sakura, she quickly glanced at Sasuke and saw him smirk! _'Jerk!'_

Quick as lightning Sakura sped up to Jaraiya. Jaraiya seemed very depressed.

"Jaraiya-sama…" said Sakura, her eyebrow now twitching like crazy, "You look troubled…need some help?" Sakura's eyebrow practically fell off. Jaraiya stared at the pink-haired girl. "Well, I am in need of help" Jaraiya was observing Sakura top to bottom, "My model of inspiration is sick and I need some models, perhaps your friends can help." Jaraiya was staring also at Hinata, Ino, and TenTen.

From behind Sakura Naruto burst out. "I'd be happy to help model!" screamed Naruto, "With this incredible body I'd be the best model!" Jaraiya whacked Naruto on the head and screamed that he only needed beautiful girls. Sakura quick hinted some jealousy from Sasuke. This time she smirked. "Jaraiya-sama, me and my friends would love to help you, please lead the way." Said Sakura. Her friends were too shocked to believe this and had to be dragged.

The boys were actually very worried, Sasuke's dare had gotten a little out of hand so they decided that maybe they should follow the girls and make sure nothing bad actually happened to them. Not that they cared or anything its just that they were going some where with a perverted man. At least they thought that they didn't care… perhaps there is a meaning to this?

_**At a store somewhere in Konoha 10:40 Am**_

Sakura and her friends had been walking around for quite a while and soon ended up in a small store. **( A/N It's a lot like the store of Yuki's brother in Fruits Basket)**. It was actually a very pretty store, there were clothing everywhere and the room had a womanly scent.

"I you girls to get dressed into kimonos for my new book 'Icha Icha Paradise: Kimono Edition! Its sure to be a hit!" Jairaiya handed each girl a summer kimono. Sakura was given a white kimono with designs of Cherry blossoms blooming and petals were dancing in the wind! Ino was given a a purple kimono with black lines that looked like grass being pushed to one side. TenTen had a almost pink kimono with autumn leaves and Hinata had a really pale blue kimono with snow flakes strewn across the collar, part of the sleeves and the hem. They rushed to get changed.

_**Outside of the store 10:40**_

Okay the boys managed to get to the store without being noticed. Good Thing. They knew that if they came through the front door the girls would notice, so they went to the back. Sadly there was 4 doors.

"Hey what do you think are behind these doors?" asked Naruto

" I don't know. How about each of us take a door?" said Shikamaru

Each guy took a door. Not knowing what was behind, each turned the knob and….

**Well people that's the end. NOT! HAHAHAHAHA! JK! Back to the story. Hee hee hee hee.**

**I couldn't help myself… I'm pathetic.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto really did intend to end up at the main room where Jairaiya was, instead he ended up In a small room. A very small room. Way too small. Naruto saw a video camera facing a mirror. No it couldn't be a mirror, Hinata was on the other side. WAITAMINUTE! HINATA!?!?!? Naruto soon learned he was looking at a two- way mirror! **AND** she was being filmed! **OH MY DEAR GOD! HER INNOCENCE IS GONNA BE ALL OVER THE INTERNET! OMIGAWDS!**

Naruto didn't know what to do so he kept running around until he spotted Hinata grab her shirt. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her belly button.

'_Okay…maybe this isn't so bad. Think in a different point of view.' _Thought Naruto. He started filming Hinata undressing. _'I'll just keep this tape for myself'_ Naruto started laughing madly. So madly that Hinata turned to the mirror and started examining it. Soon she shrugged it off and started taking off her pants. _'This might get interesting.' _Naruto started chuckling again.

That pervert…

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

Okay, Shikamaru managed to get into a room quite similar to the room Naruto found. Except for the fact that there were millions of men in there staring at the two-way mirror. Luckily Ino was just about to take of her socks. **OMIGAWDS! HER SOCKS! PEOPLE COULD SEE HER ANKLES WHICH LEADS TO HER LEGS AND THEN TO THE UN-MENTIONABLE! **

Shikamaru had to save her! But how? But How? Thinking, he thought of an idea.

"Hey did anybody see the new Icha Icha Paradise Movie?" said Shikamaru,"Its at the Konoha Cineplex!" With that everyone ran out.

Now with that he decided not to stare at Ino, he turned off the camera. Now what to do? Well it was obvious. Shikamaru had to scare the crap out of her. He saw a light switch that said: –Change Room-. Well that meant he could flash the light on and of and that would have her scared enough for a while. Good. That was his plan. Good. He pulled down the switch. He could hear Ino screaming. Good. He pulled up the switch but that light did not turn on. Uh Oh. Not Good. Okay he'd have to fix this before it got bad.

How Troublesome…

_**Sasuke' POV**_

Sasuke opened the door and for some reason, it was all dark. He heard a girl scream too. It was probably his imagination. Anyways, it was so dark that Sasuke knocked something over. With a clank he heard a girl screaming: "OMIGAWD GETTOUT!" The lights suddenly turned on. Sasuke didn't want to get involved so he left. Staying to know what happened would not be smart.

Not Smart…

_**Neiji's POV**_

Neiji opened the door. It was actually really dark. The prodigy couldn't even see his own hand. Managing to not stumble and make much noise he found another doorknob. Without hesitating he opened the door. The lights came on. It took a few seconds for Neiji to focus his sight. In front of Neiji was…Sakura! Sakura was trying to put on her kimono but she couldn't put her arms and head through. Neiji just couldn't help but keep staring. **(Well what would guys do when they see that?)**

"OMIGAWD GETTOUT!" screamed Sakura. **(A/N Sound Familiar?)**

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" cried Neiji running out. He ran out of the building, panting. He felt stupid.

Very Stupid…

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura stared at her angry self in the mirror. Slowly coming to realisation she noticed her cheeks in a shade of pink! Blush?

'_Do I like Neiji?_

'_**Hell Ya!'**_

'_Really?'_

'_**Um…. maybe, we won't know till you do something.'**_

Sakura sniffed. She continued to stare at the mirror. Maybe it was true.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

He just saw Sakura staring at herself in the mirror, holding her cheeks and blushing! He saw Neiji actually running out of the door. Which means…. HE WAS IN TENTEN'S CHANGE ROOM! Sasuke had to get Sakura back and to make sure she never likes Neiji again. Even if that meant he would never meet the beautiful voice.

_**Normal POV**_

The girls finished dressing and went out of their changing rooms.

"For…s-some weird r-r-reason I heard Naruto laughing." Said Hinata

"Really? That's creepy. The lights turned off suddenly for me." Said Ino.

"Neiji came into my changing room" Sakura said without batting an eye.

Everybody stared at her in shock. It was TenTen to break the silence.

"HOW COULD HE? Sakura, did you two do this on purpose?" TenTen's voice sounded very hurt. It scared Sakura to tell her that she might like Neiji. Sakura decided to keep this quiet. She would never hurt one of her best friends.

"He didn't mean to," Sakura said, "He was probably looking for you." TenTen forced smiled, less hurt than before. Sakura promised to keep this secret, or else their friendship would fall and crumble into pieces.

**_The Boy's POV 11:20 Am_**

Naruto came out of the room with a nose plugged with toilet paper. Shikamaru came out looking somewhat tired at electrocuted. Sasuke with a sad face and Neiji with eyes as big as plates.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" cried out all the guys. They were wise not to answer.

"Do you know what Jairaiya is doing?" said Naruto. Each guy nodded. Shikamaru had a plan.

_**Jairaiya's POV 11:40 Am**_

Jairaiya had just finished photo shooting Sakura and her friends in their (Beautiful) kimonos. Now he had a chance to see his videos. His wonderful videos. His perverted videos. Jairaiya collected all his videos. Hinata was from Change Room (CR) 1, TenTen was CR 2, Sakura was CR 3 and Ino was in CR 4. He started watching them all at the same time. Each girl had her back facing the camera. Slowly they undressed. Jairaiya liked Hinata from CR 1. When the girls turned around, Jairaiya flew from his chair and landed on the ground. ALL THE GIRLS WERE THE GUYS IN WIGS.

Jairaiya turned around and saw Naruto burning his precious pictures. His pictures were crumbling one by one.

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID KID!"

**Well that is the end. I think its longer than my other chapters. I did this in 2 days. Please review and add some suggestions or some comments. Try my other stories and tell me which one you want me to add the next chapter to.**

**Next Chapter : Problems **§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ TenTen and Neiji get into a fight! **§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ**§**æ**§**æ**§§**æ **

**-NijoJo **


End file.
